It Works For Us
by NikixXx
Summary: Haven't written anything in a while and never posted before on here, so reviews and opinions would be lovely. Pure smut. Hope you enjoy!


It Works For Us

It was quiet for the first hour after the bar opened, so Lucy leaned over the back counter and began flicking through her gossip magazine. Yeah it was the same old same old but it was better than staring out into a vacant bar except for the few usuals that were there from the minute the place opened until it closed. She served them every day for almost 2 years and still had no idea who they were or what their names were. If she was honest she didn't really want to. At some point she must have fallen into Kardashian hell when she heard him "Damn you waisted here! You know the titty bar in towns looking for girls." Lucy rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Hey Mac, don't you just always know how to make me feel special."

"And this would be your best customer right here!" He prodded himself in the chest.

"Sit down. I'll bring them over." He winked at her as him and his boys walked over to their usual table. She assembled the assorted beers and whiskeys onto a tray and took them over. As she bent slightly over the table to give Robbie and Cal their beers she felt his fingertips tickle the bend in the back of her knee. "Knock it off! Unless that means you're paying?" She said dropping the tray to her side and holding out her hand. Mac took the cash out of his overalls pocket and handed it to her, As she went to take it he pulled it away and stuck it in the waistband of her denim shorts. "Just thought you might need the practice baby."

She squinted her eyes at him,"Asshole." she said as she grabbed the money from her shorts and walked away. With maybe more of a wiggle in her hips than was actually needed. As the night wore on more usuals wandered in and she served them. They got drunk and declared their undying love for her as they did every night. Lucy just smiled and kept serving them. Clearly tonight was to be a departure though. At some point as she was filling up yet another whiskey for the all seeing all knowing men at the bar, the door bust open and spilled 10 or so what had to be college boys. She saw Mac and his hench men look up from the pool table and prayed silently for a smooth passage through the night.

"And what can I get for you boys?"

"You can get us some more from where you came from!" some little drunken prick shouted up from the back. She kept the smile plastered on her face and her eye one Mac as he let the pool cue slide between his hands to the floor and took a sip off his beer. His eyes glued to what was going on. The much too handsome one in front of her spoke up suddenly "Sorry about him...erm..?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy, I'm Jack and he's not used to being drunk...or around people." She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No problem. Wat can I get you?"

"Couple of bottles of Jack? Can I set up a tab?"

"Yep, no problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A few times she saw Mac glaring at her like a hawk as she looked over the shoulder of whichever frat boy was flirting with her now, she hadn't really took too much notice of which ones was which. When the same guy walked past him to the bathroom, Mac made sure to bump shoulders as hard as he could with him.

"Whoa! dude what's your problem?" The guy said, throwing his arms wide open as if to protest his innocence.

"Aint got no problem, your stupid ass needs to watch where it's goin is all."

"Mac!" Lucy jumped in "Play nice!" With one more withering look, Mac turned back to the pool table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

As the night drew on she was sure she was the only half sober one in the place, despite the shots the collage boys had forced her to take every time she served them. Even so, it looked like she would be leaving her car in the parking lot tonight. 1:30am came and Lucy began to walk around collecting the emptys and letting everyone know they had a half hour to drink up and get out. She didn't bother with Mac and his boys, they already knew this. As she bent over a table to clear it, all she felt was a hand fill itself with her ass. She dropped the glasses she'd picked up back onto the table, smashing a couple of them as she swung around. "What the fuck?"

"Oh come on honey? Living in this fucking town...or whatever the hell it is. Don't tell me you ain't been praying for some real men to stop by and bend you over that table. Show you what a real man fucks like." His hands came to the top of her legs as he pushed them apart. She threw her arms up to push him away but before she could connect with him, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him backwards, swung him around then sent him crashing into the nearest wall. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of smashing glasses and yet more tables being wrecked filled the place.

Mac bent down to grab the guy by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet.

"Fucking ass hole! What was that for! I'm fucking bleeding!" The city boy said, wiping his hand over his busted nose, that had just gotten very intimate with the wall. Mac smirked at him and held his fast against the wall, his boys flanking him on either side.

"Oh that's just the beginning college boy" he said in a low voice, way more threatening than any shouting and screaming could ever be "What you get for putting your hands on our girl over there." The guys friends tried to cut in and talk Mac down; they'd clearly never met him or they wouldn't have bothered.

"Uh uh, your boy here needs to learn how to respect a lady." Lucy couldn't help roll her eyes and shake her head a little at those words coming out of 'his' mouth. Just a few hours ago he was telling her she'd make a good stripper for god's sake. Mac pulled the guy back and smacked him hard again against the wall. She knew she had to speak up before things really got out of hand and this guy and the whole bar was torn to pieces.

"Mac just stop okay." He didn't look at her, she turned to the rest of the stunned looking boys "Take your little friend and get out. I even see any of you walk past this place again and I'll call the cops...or let him off his leash to finish what he started" She said nodding her head quickly towards Mac. "Got it?" They nodded their heads at her, all now looking more like scolded little boys than the big men they were acting like only 5 minutes ago. "Okay. So get out, go on!" They filed past her, speradicaly offering their thanks for not calling the police...or getting them killed. Mac dragged the guy away from the wall and through the bar towards the door. "Mac did you not hear me?" she protested.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just gonna make sure he gets to his car safe and sound."

"Whatever. Just don't break anything...on HIM I mean!" she shouted up as they tumbled out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Unsurprisingly the bar had emptied pretty quick after that. And after letting the waitress and the cook out she began to lock up, just as Mac appreard out of nowhere in front of her, smacking his hands against the glass and making her squeal and jump back "Holy shit!" she said putting her hand to her chest to feel her heart beating ten to the dozen "Idiot! What are you doing! Go home! We're closed! See!" she yelled through the glass and pointing to the sign on the door.

"C'mon now!" He said, placing a hand on the wall on either side of the door "that any way to treat the man that defended your honour tonight?" he raised his eyebrows at her quickly and grinned that shit eating grin at her. She squinted her at him and sighed as she started unlocking the door without saying a word. "Thought I could drive you home." He said, leaning against the edge of the tables, crossing his ankles and arms as he did.

"Wow you really are my prince charming aren't you?" She smiled as she turned the lights off behind and out in the bar.

"Bout time you started realizin' it too."

"Oh don't worry. Deep...deep down I know I'm a lucky girl to have you around."

He dropped his eyes to his feet for a minute, then looked back up at her under hooded eye lids, and beautiful long lashes that she always thought were out of place on a man like him "So this is all the thanks I get. A man could get offended." She looked at him and sighed, dropping her bag that she'd just picked up onto the top of the bar. She walked up and stood right in front of him, she flicked her hair and batted her eye lashes dramatically.

"Thank you Mac, for saving me from the big, bad man." He chuckled to himself.

"Bitch." He said before taking a fist full of her shirt and yanked her violently to him. He slammed his mouth hard against hers, he wasn't a patient man so he didn't wait to force his tongue into it. She felt like she was drowning, the more breathless she got the harder he kissed her. Eventually showing some mercy, he pulled away and stared down at her, proud of the work he'd done to make her lips swell, her eyes glaze and her face run pale from the lack of oxygen. Lucy glanced up towards him as his hands came firmly to either side of her face. It wasn't exactly hard to read his eyes, and what he was asking her he didn't want answering with words. She reached up and took his thumb, sliding it as slow as she could between her lips, letting her tongue glide over it first. It was he turn to feel pleased with herself as his breath hitched a little, which he would have hated! She sucked purposefully on it and gave him the biggest doe eyes she could while she did. His mouth dropped open slightly as he watched her deftly work on his thumb, his hard on was straining painfully again the leg of his overalls as if to ask why he hadn't been taken care of yet.

Suddenly ripping his thumb from her mouth, he whipped her around so she was standing where he had been against the table, but she was facing it. He ran his hands roughly up her sides, taking her shirt with them, he yanked it up over her head and dropped it at her feet. He bit and licked against her neck as his ran his hands groped her breasts, squeezing harder than he needed to before moving to the button and zippier of her denim shorts, pretty much tearing them open he slipped his hand down into her panties then straight into her without any gentle preparation. She moaned and threw her head back against his shoulder.

"Mmm that is a wet fucking pussy...and it's mine...just like you." With that he pushed her forward and kept pushing, until she was propped up by her forearms on the table. He pulled he shorts down her legs "Step out of em. I want your ass naked!" He looked down at her panties and shook his head. Grinning to himself. "These are silly little panties Lucy. Might as-well wear non." With that he ripped them from her, the material tearing at every seam until they were good for nothing. "Better." he said he unhooked her, bra, letting it slip down her arms. She could feel his crotch rubbing up against just where she needed him as continued to molest her with his hands and tongue. She bit her lip and tried to stay as still as possible, forcing herself not to wriggle against him. He was already an over confident, power hungry little fuck as it was. Plus he was now riding a wave of testosterone from his little exploits with the college boys earlier. If he knew 'exactly' what he was doing to her, he'd be completely unbearable. Well even more completely unbearable if that was possible.

His hands and fingertips squeezed and teased her breasts and nipples for a few seconds before his rested one hand on the middle of her back while the other carried on all the way down to her ass, were he rubbed firmly at both sides, before smacking her hard on her right side and rubbing in circles again with the flat of his palm. The shock made her body jump slightly from the table and she couldn't stop the whine coming as she rested her forehead against the cold table, almost at breaking point. He did it a few more times, just to see her react, plus he was kind of turned on by the way the flesh on her ample butt moved when he slapped it.

Lucy wasn't skinny and that was one of the things that made her so hot in his eyes. Seemed every other girl in town was a bony ass, flat chested, paroxide carbon copy of the next. That's why the day she'd walked into the bar for her first shift, his dick immediately woke up in his pants, like an impatient dog on a lead. She bounced in all the right places.

After the final smack he moved his hand down and pushed his fingers deep inside her , two, immediately followed by a third. She lifted her head from the table and moaned out loudly as she pushed her hips and ass back against his fingers "Oh yeah...just like that!" she couldn't stop the words from spilling out and she wiggled and bucked on his hand.

"Hmmm feels good don't it?" He said as his voice dropped an octave "That's it baby fuck it, fuck my hand!" She gripped the edges of the table as she thrust back as hard as she could, she almost growled in frustration, when she couldn't push hard enough to get the relief she needed right then. She was sure she broke a couple of nails from scratching at the table when he pulled out. She looked back at him over her shoulder, if he wasn't already about to fuck her she'd cut it off at the source. He grinned that grin again "Chill baby, daddy's comin'" He said as he untied the sleeves of his overalls from around his waist and let them drop, followed quickly by his jeans and boxers. There was no denying it, Mac was VERY impressively hung. Just another thing to add to his cockiness (no pun intended) Cus he needed more obviously!

"Take your shirt off!" She ordered.

"Why?"

"You know why!" She bit back at him. Make that another thing to add to the list as he smiled and pulled his filthy white tank up over his head. She whined again as she looked him over. As much as it killed her to admit it, his arms and chest drove her nuts. The first few times she'd layed eyes on him he's been fairly covered up, just out of work in his usual overalls and loose scruffy t-shirts. Then one day she'd walked out the back of the bar, unaware that he was there putting up new shelving and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and his scruffy, unlaced work boots. She straight away forgot what she'd gone in there for...along with her name. When he saw the look on her face it was like he'd won the billion dollar lottery all by himself. "Hot today" he said, looking back towards his work "Don't be shy to do the same."

"What...what do you mean?" She stuttered out.

"You know" He turned and pointed at her quickly "Take your shirt off." He smiled and turned away from her again. She shook her head a little brought herself back into the moment.

"Jerk." She said as she walked out...completely flustered and hating herself for it.

Finally, his hands grabbed her fleshy hips, he raised her a little off the table, and when he knew he was guiding himself into the right place for both of them, he pushed his cock in as quick and rough as he had done with his tongue in her mouth earlier. She half screamed half moaned as she pushed back on him again. Once again there was no slow, teasing build up with Mac. When he was in her as far as he could be he started thrusting like an animal. And just how she liked. She panted and moaned and begged him in all kinds of imaginative and descriptive ways, to fuck her harder. "Little whore" he ground out, as sweat started to lightly cover his face and body "you got a filthy fucking mouth, you know that?" He leaned forward a little and shoved his index and middle fingers deep into her mouth and she accepted and sucked on them greatfully. It wasn't long before he felt her start to contract around him. It drove him crazy, it wasn't like she wasn't tight as it was, so when she gripped him harder and harder and started telling him she, in her words "loved what a big boy he was." He flew over the edge before he had time to argue with his body. He made sure she followed by pulling her fully onto his dick and keeping her there until she exploded.

Mac fell back against the table behind him and Lucy let her head collapsed, her head resting on her shaky arms. The air was as sticky as their bodies as they waited for their heartbeats to fall back into some sort of normal rythem. She was the first to move, she peeled herself off the table (Which would so need another clean down before they opened again tomorrow) and stood up slowly, her back ached like crazy as she's been stuck in that position for a while. She slipped her bra back on then spotted her ruined panties on the floor. She picked them up and looked them over "Really? You had to?"

"You fucking loved it," He smiled as he finally moved to pull up his jeans and boxers. He kicked his overalls off and grabbed them, deciding to carry them then slipped back into his shirt. They didn't speak while she went around making last checks that everything was switched off and locked up in the place, then let the both of them out the back door. "So you gonna let me drive you home? Least I can do since ya...thanked me so nicely." She smiled at him, shook her head and walked over to his truck. "You know, sometimes I think ya like me more than ya let on." He said as they climbed in.

"Married you didn't I?" She tried to hide her smile from him as she looked out the passenger side window. As he pulled out of the car park, he didn't.


End file.
